1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys for domestic pets, especially for cats.
2. Prior Art
There have been provided various kinds of toys for cats, most of which are molded products made of plastic or rubber. However, such plastic products are liable to break, and as a result are dangerous for cats. Likewise, the rubber-molded products are liable to be torn off and furthermore such rubber-molded products are inferior in weather resistance, thus resulting in poor durability. There also have been provided toys for cats made of fiber materials, but such products also show poor durability.